


Феникс

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Новогодний миди. У Геры есть план на Новый год и ВСЕ БУДУТ ЕМУ СЛЕДОВАТЬ! В меру своих возможностей и склонностей.Тайминги фика не совпадают с таймингами сериала! По таймингу сериала это примерно 4-й сезон, но Малакора не было, Призрак всё ещё на Лотале, у Кейнана на месте глазки, и вообще всё значительно благоприятней во всех отношениях :)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Kudos: 1





	Феникс

— Что тебе подарить на Новый год? — спросила Гера.

Кейнан посмотрел на неё озадаченно.

— Что?

— Новый год, — объяснила Гера. — Праздник такой. Как правило, привязанный к годовому циклу планеты. Общегалактический — к Корусан…

— Я знаю, что такое Новый год, — перебил Кейнан.

— А в этом году, кстати, он совпадает с лотальским, — добавила Гера. — Так что тебе подарить на Новый год?

— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Кейнан и развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но Гера преградила ему путь.

— Так не пойдёт, — угрожающе сказала она, и Кейнан сглотнул.

— Я должен ответить? — покорно спросил он.

Гера кивнула.

— И не только.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан.

План был такой. Каждый спрашивает у кого-то, что ему подарить.

— Я дарю подарок тебе, — объясняла Гера, — ты — Эзре...

— Оооох, — протянул Кейнан. — Я должен буду у него спросить?

— Ага, — с наслаждением подтвердила Гера.

— Он же назовёт сто тыщ вариантов и все их будет хотеть до слёз в глазах, — с укором сказал Кейнан.

Гера пожала плечами.

— Ты мастер, он падаван. Тебе придётся разобраться.

— Ох, — повторил Кейнан.

— Не стенай, — отрезала Гера. — Так вот. Эзра дарит подарок Сабине, Сабина — Зебу, Зеб...

— Погоди, погоди, — снова перебил Кейнан, заметно повеселев, — дай угадаю. Зеб — Чопперу?

— Разумеется, — ответила Гера. — Мой маленький миленький дроид не останется же без подарка!

— Ты же помнишь, что Зеб даже не понимает, что Чоппер говорит, да? — уточнил Кейнан, веселясь всё больше.

— Разумеется, — довольно повторила Гера. — Зебу досталось самое интересное задание.

— Так, ладно, — благосклонно согласился Кейнан. — Мне всё больше нравится этот план.

Гера улыбнулась.

— Я знала, что тебе понравится. Ну а Чоппер подарит подарок мне. У меня вот, в отличие от вас, есть вишлист.

— Что? — снова растерялся Кейнан.

— Вишлист, — терпеливо объяснила Гера. — Это такой список...

— Я знаю, что такое вишлист! — перебил Кейнан. — У тебя он правда есть?

— С детства их составляю.

— А почему я не знал?

— А с тобой потому что всегда интересно, какой бред тебе в голову придёт.

— Я дарил тебе нормальные подарки! — возмутился Кейнан.

— Большей частью, — уклончиво ответила Гера.

Теперь уже Кейнан преградил ей путь, когда она попыталась выскользнуть из кабины пилота.

— Что это вообще значит? Тебе не нравятся мои подарки? Почему ты не говорила? Что я делаю не так? Это поэтому Чоппер тебе дарит подарок, а не я? Гера, я дарю подарки хуже дроида?

Гера сделала попытку проскользнуть под его рукой, и он отступил.

— А вообще — знаешь, что? Не хочу знать. Пойду спрошу, о чём мечтает Эзра.

— Кейнан, — примирительно начала Гера, но он замахал руками.

— Не-не-не, не говори ничего. Ты права. С Эзрой будет проще.

Эзра на секунду завис, глядя на Кейнана, и глаза у него стали затуманенные, рот чуть приоткрылся, он пару раз моргнул и сглотнул так, будто в горле у него встал ком.

— Эзра? — повторил Кейнан.

— Да? — сипловато ответил Эзра.

— Я спросил, чего ты больше всего хочешь на Новый год, — напомнил Кейнан.

«Ох, Кейнан...» — подумал Эзра и снова моргнул.

— Больше всего? — уточнил он.

Кейнан подумал секунду и ответил с осторожностью:

— Больше всего.

— И ты это сделаешь? — спросил Эзра.

— «С Эзрой будет проще… — противным голосом передразнила Депа Биллаба у Кейнана в голове. — Ты безнадёжен, Калеб».

Кейнан тоже моргнул, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от лица Эзры. С ума сойти всё-таки, как он изменился за несколько лет. Гере так не казалось, и сам Кейнан понимал, что это не бросающиеся в глаза изменения — он немного подрос, чуть заострился чертами лица, голос перестал ломаться и стал ровным, мягким, чуть ниже, и только когда он был сильно удивлён или встревожен, он всё ещё иногда срывался на тот высокий, словно сдавленный крик, и Сабина всегда смеялась, слыша его. Но во всём этом и за этим, Кейнан видел, как Эзра повзрослел, как изменились его движения, взгляд, сами его чувства — и чувства сильнее всего. Так же сильно, как его собственные. «Может быть, это я начал видеть его иначе?» — думал Кейнан, пугаясь этой мысли. Но Эзра смотрел на него этим просящим и требовательным взглядом, улыбался тонкими губами и наклонял голову, и точным выверенным движением касался его руки, будто случайно, и снова взглядывал из-под ресниц, словно проверяя, и словно говорил: я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Я чувствую тебя так же, как ты меня. Почему ты не отвечаешь? Кейнан, ну почему?

— Если это будет в моих силах, — ответил Кейнан чуть севшим голосом.

Эзра вздохнул и опустил глаза.

Кейнан вздохнул с облегчением.

— Мне надо подумать, — сказал Эзра.

— Хорошо, — слишком торопливо согласился Кейнан. — А пока думаешь — узнай, чего хочет Сабина. Твоё задание — подарок для неё.

И поспешно ретировался.

Эзра какое-то время в задумчивости смотрел на закрывшуюся за Кейнаном дверь, а потом ворчливо пробормотал себе под нос:

— «Чего ты больше всего хочешь на Новый год, Эзра?» Тьфу.

Кейнан за дверью на секундочку прислонился к стене, вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза. Вот сложно ему было просто сказать «новый шлем штурмовика»?

Сабина стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела на горизонт так, будто намеревалась его пристрелить и вычисляла направление и силу ветра.

— Не помешаю? — спросил Эзра.

— Вот думаю, — отозвалась Сабина, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. — Не переключиться ли мне на пейзажи? Можно было бы разрисовать Призрак видами дикой природы.

— Ты разрисовала мой шлем видом дикой фауны, тебе мало? — поинтересовался Эзра. — И шлем Кейнана. Особенно его, конечно, хорош. Я даже не знаю, что это за зверь.

Сабина пожала плечами.

— Ну всё логично, и замысел художника очевиден.

— Да?

— Да. Никто точно не знает, что за зверь Кейнан.

Эзра встал рядом с ней и задумался.

— В этом есть смысл, — наконец согласился он, и Сабина кивнула.

Эзра какое-то время полюбовался горизонтом вместе с ней, а потом спросил:

— Что ты хочешь на Новый год?

— Зачем? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Сабина.

Эзра слегка опешил.

— Ну… для подарка… чтоб… В смысле вообще — зачем?! Это подарок на Новый год! Это просто… хорошо! Не зачем!

— У нас что, какая-то акция? — с подозрением спросила Сабина. — Или тебе что-то нужно?

— Да помоги мне Сила… — устало пробормотал Эзра. — Гера хочет, чтобы каждый из нас спросил одного другого из нас, что ему подарить на Новый год. И подарил. Всем остальным тоже можно что-то подарить, но так каждый точно получит то, чего больше всего хочет.

— Свободный Мандалор? — привела пример Сабина.

— Ну, только если Кейнан подарит мне свободный Лотал, — язвительно ответил Эзра. — Раньше — не рассчитывай.

— А ты у него что попросил?

— Я ещё... в раздумьях.

— Уточняешь свои желания?

— Ага.

— Твои желания светят тебе так же, как свободный Лотал, парень, да?

— Ой всё, Сабина, ты на вопрос будешь отвечать или нет?

Сабина задумалась.

— Ну вообще есть то, чего я хочу почти так же, как свободу Мандалору.

Эзра оживился.

— Я достану!

Сабина окинула его придирчивым взглядом.

— А может, ты-то как раз и достанешь. С твоими криминальными связями.

Эзра приосанился. Нечасто кто-то хвалил его криминальные связи. Возможно, потому, что, по-честному, были они невелики, да и не особо прочны, да и толку от них было ноль. Но он решил расценить слова Сабины не как сарказм, а как лесть. На этом чёртовом корабле, полном источающих сарказм юмористов, только так и можно сохранять самооценку.

— Есть такая краска, верней — целая палитра, называется «Туманность Археон». Она безумно редкая. Никто точно не знает, как эти ребята делают свои краски, и никто не может это повторить. Время от времени появляется партия, и её тут же расхватывают. Кто их делает — тоже неизвестно. Я пыталась узнать, но даже у меня не получилось. Я всего пару раз держала эти краски в руках — это фантастика, никогда в жизни такого больше не видела. Они как живые, объёмные, и цвета... я сколько ни смешивала — даже похожего не смогла добиться. Вот чего бы я хотела на Новый Год.

— То есть, — подытожил Эзра, — это по сути мало чем отличается от свободного Мандалора, по степени сложности реализации?

— Ага, — согласилась Сабина.

— Беру, — сказал Эзра.

— Серьёзно? — с недоверием переспросила Сабина.

Эзра пожал плечами с видом «да плёвое же дело, до обеда управлюсь».

— Ага. А ты пока иди-ка возроди Ласан для Зеба.

Зеб спал. Сабина постучала, заглянула, покашляла — Зеб спал. Тогда Сабина огляделась, любовно погладила один из эзриных шлемов и лёгким движением столкнула его с полки на пол. Зеб подскочил на кровати.

— Что?! Где?! Кто?!

— Я шла мимо, — самым невинным голосом сообщила Сабина, — и услышала страаааашный грохот. Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — с сомнением ответил Зеб и принялся себя ощупывать.

Сабина вежливо ждала, пока он удостоверится, что неизвестный грохот не переломал ему кости взрывной волной.

— Вроде да, — наконец сообщил Зеб.

— Отлично, — сказала Сабина. — Кстати, что ты хочешь на Новый год?

— На Новый год? — не понял Зеб.

Сабина подняла шлем и поставила его обратно на полку.

— Ага, ну, знаешь — подарок. Что ты хочешь получить на Новый год?

Зеб рассеянно проводил шлем взглядом и мечтательно протянул:

— Подарки… У нас будет настоящий Новый год?

Сабина пожала плечами.

— Очень похоже на то. Гера не раскрывает планов, но, кажется, что-то готовит. Так что ты хочешь?

— Дай подумать... — сказал Зеб и подумал секунды три. — Новый приклад для винтовки.

Сабина подняла бровь.

— Серьёзно? Приклад? А ты не хочешь что-нибудь… ну… менее связанное с повседневными обязанностями? Что-нибудь для души?

Зеб подумал ещё пару секунд.

— Да.

Сабина подняла вторую бровь.

— Приклад для винтовки, — уверенно повторил Зеб.

Сабина вздохнула.

— Ладно, новый приклад для ласатской винтовки.

— Думаешь, будет просто? — вкрадчиво спросил Зеб, когда она уже вышла за дверь.

Сабина сдала назад, просунула голову в проём двери и взглянула на Зеба вопросительно.

— Ты много видела бо-винтовок в своей жизни?

— Хм, — сказала Сабина.

Зеб довольно улыбнулся.

— Вызов принят, — весело ответила Сабина, сделала ему ручкой и эффектно скользнула в коридор.

Зеб уже завалился обратно на койку, когда Сабина немного смущённо кашлянула, снова появившись в дверях.

— Забыла сказать. Кстати о сложности. Тебе надо подарить подарок Чопперу.

— Что?! — взревел Зеб.

— Не моя идея! — крикнула Сабина из коридора.

— Карабаст, — проворчал Зеб.

— Вуп-вуп, — сказал Чоппер.

— Может, нарисуешь? — в отчаянии предложил Зеб.

Чоппер медленно развернулся, подъехал к стене, качнулся и с глухим стуком ударился об неё лбом. И так и замер. Зеб вздохнул.

Этот разговор продолжался уже десять минут — и счастье Зеба, что он не слышал всех желаний Чоппера.

— Что, что?! — беспомощно вопрошал он, когда Чоппер очерчивал в воздухе невидимую сферу, и с надеждой предполагал: — Воздушный шарик?

— МИРОВОЕ ГОСПОДСТВО, КРЕТИН ЛОХМАТЫЙ! — орал Чоппер, но Зеб слышал только «вуп-вуп».

«Вуп-вуп» он слышал и вместо частной виллы на Набу, собственной каюты, которую, кстати, мог бы освободить для обездоленного Чоппера сам Зеб («И не забудь забрать этого лохматого сопляка!»), короны, или лучше даже диадемы — Чоппер не смог определиться, поэтому был согласен принять в дар и то, и то. И, возможно, носить одновременно. В конце концов, отчаявшись не меньше Зеба, он попросил позвать Эзру в качестве переводчика, для чего изображал глаза, размером с блюдце, крутил манипуляторами вокруг головы, обозначая лохматость, и дёргался туда-сюда, имитируя неуклюжесть — признаки, на его взгляд, исчерпывающе описывающие Эзру. И в завершение, видя, что все эти очевидные условия никак не приближают Зеба к решению задачи, издал звук светового меча. Тут Зеб опешил.

— Ты хочешь стать джедаем? — осторожно спросил он.

— ВВЫЫЫУУУУППП! — взвыл Чоппер.

— Просто получить меч? — снизил ставки Зеб.

Чоппер неистово закрутился на месте, продолжая выть от безысходности.

— Стать мечом? — уже совсем безнадёжно предположил Зеб.

Эзру он так и не отгадал.

Осознав, что с таким дарителем его жизнь не превратится в сказку за один Новый год, Чоппер смирился и решил уронить планку своих мечтаний до уровня интеллектуальных и физических возможностей Зеба. Была одна вещь, в которой он действительно остро нуждался, которую легко можно было объяснить, и которую Зеб определённо мог достать.

Именно это последнее желание он и пытался донести до Зеба последние две минуты.

— Ну ладно, хватит, — смущённо пробурчал Зеб. Собственная непонятливость уже и его порядком измотала.

— Вуп, — ответил Чоппер и продолжил размеренно биться лбом об стену.

— Ну Чоп, — не отступал Зеб, — может правда можешь нарисовать?

Чоппер ещё пару раз приложился о стену, но уже делая более длительные промежутки между ударами. Зеб счёл это добрым знаком и оживился.

— Давай, Чоп, — подбодрил он.

Чоппер остановил себя в сантиметре от стены, подумал, развернулся и поехал на улицу, воинственно крикнув Зебу:

— За мной!

«Ввуп!», — услышал Зеб, но на этот раз всё же понял.

Через несколько минут Зеб напряжённо всматривался в рисунок на песке. Если бы Чоппер мог высунуть язык от усердия, пока рисовал, он бы непременно это сделал, но языка у него не было, так что иногда он только издавал довольное урчание. А теперь с явной гордостью рассматривал прямоугольник с четырьмя торчащими в разные стороны палочками.

— Подушечка для иголок? — наконец в полной растерянности предположил Зеб.

Чоппер даже не взвыл, просто медленно повернулся к Зебу и молча постучал манипулятором себе по голове.

Зеб напрягся сильнее и думал довольно долго.

— Упавший шагоход с разъехавшимися ногами, если смотреть на него сверху? — наконец спросил он.

Тут Чоппер зарычал. В неистовстве он сначала пририсовал прямоугольнику два кружка в верхней части, а потом перечеркнул одну из нижних палочек.

Зеб выглядел так, будто его ударили под дых.

На том, что заменяло Чопперу лицо, уже почти можно было прочитать жалость.

Вдруг Чоппер ликующе вупнул, быстро задвигал манипуляторами, и когда песок осел, Зеб увидел стрелочку, указывающую на прямоугольник, и над ней надпись «ЧОП».

— Это ты! — тоже возликовал Зеб.

— Вуп!!! — согласился Чоппер.

— А что у тебя с ногой? — спросил Зеб всё таким же ликующим тоном, ткнув пальцем в перечёркнутую палочку.

Чоппер с готовностью сунул ему под нос свою видавшую виды многострадальную ногу.

— Ты хочешь новую ногу! —не веря своему счастью выдохнул Зеб.

— Вуууууп… — тоже выдохнул Чоппер.

— Ты хочешь новую ногу! — заорал Зеб и в порыве облегчения обнял Чоппера.

— Я хочу новую ногу, тупое ты животное, неужели ты понял! — проверещал в ответ Чоппер и от избытка чувств обнял Зеба манипуляторами.

— Я ничего не понял, — ответил Зеб, — но главное, я знаю, что ты хочешь на Новый год, ржавая железяка!

Гера лежала на полу и копалась под приборной панелью Призрака, когда вошёл Кейнан.

— Ну как, выяснил, что является предметом мечтаний твоего падавана? — спросила она.

— Нууу… — неопределённо протянул Кейнан и смахнул пылинки со спинки кресла. — Более-менее.

Гера чем-то громыхнула, брызнули искры, она тихо выругалась и гаркнула:

— Чоп!

Чоппер недовольно забрюзжал где-то в коридоре.

Гера выползла из-под панели, села на полу, скрестив ноги, и снова обратилась к Кейнану:

— Что, так много вариантов?

— Да не очень, — промямлил Кейнан, ковыряя спинку кресла ногтем.

— Ну и выбери самый лёгкий, — пожала плечами Гера.

Кейнан моргнул и посмотрел на неё с сомнением.

— Что? — спросила она. — Я знаю Эзру. Он мог напридумывать. Я ж не зверь. Мне тебя жалко. Выбери то, что легче всего, доставит радость ему, а заодно и тебе.

Кейнан снова моргнул и слегка порозовел. Гера махнула рукой с зажатым в ней гаечным ключом.

— Наверняка что-то такое есть в его списке.

— Угу, — глухо ответил Кейнан.

Гера улыбнулась.

— Ну вот. Твоя задача, может, тут самая лёгкая. Вот судьба Зеба меня живо интересует. Кстати о нём. Чоп! Да где ты?

Чоппер с жужжанием вкатился в кабину, толкнул боком Кейнана и подъехал в плотную к Гере.

— На, — сказала Гера и протянула ему голопад. — Всё по списку. И пожалуйста, давай быстрее, ладно? Встретишь имперца — помни: мы разберёмся с ним после Нового года, хорошо? Сначала Новый год — потом месть Империи.

Чоппер недовольно забурчал.

Кейнан вздохнул, думая о том, что судьба Зеба, определённо, легче, чем его, отцепился от кресла и развернулся, чтобы уйти. И, зтый размышлениями, столкнулся с Эзрой, на полном ходу влетавшим в кабину. Эзра покачнулся и чуть не упал навзничь, но Кейнан успел схватить его за плечи и дёрнуть обратно к себе. Эзра инстинктивно обхватил его руками, и радостно сообщил:

— Ты-то мне и нужен!

— Чтоб убить меня в ДТП? — спросил Кейнан, отстраняя его от себя.

— Нет, но у тебя будет шанс умереть, помогая мне, — с вызовом ответил Эзра.

Кейнан вздохнул.

— Помогая с чем?

— С подарком для Сабины. Идём.

И он энергично потащил Кейнана за собой.

— Удачи! — крикнула им вслед Гера, и Кейнан не глядя махнул ей рукой.

— Вуп, — сказал Чоппер.

— А ты почему ещё здесь? — спросила Гера. — Давай-давай, мухой, Чоп! И так ничего не успеваю, ещё куча дел.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, укатилась обратно под приборную панель.

Гера не искала лёгких путей, и на то, чтобы добыть подарки, у всех оставался этот день и максимум следующий, потому что новый год наступал завтра. Лотальский и корусантский циклы совпадали редко, и Эзра не мог поверить, что ему так повезло. Ему чудилось что-то судьбоносное в этом совпадении, в том, как всё сложилось, и вот теперь даже Новый год совпал, и он встретит его на Призраке вместе со всеми, дома на Лотале, и это будет Новый год для всех них и лично для него. Это казалось последней точкой, чем-то, что закрепляло его теперешнюю жизнь и связь со всеми, кто его окружал.

Плюс можно достать Сабине её супер редкие краски и прослыть героем.

Кейнан сел в кресло пилота, защёлкал переключателями, включая зажигание, откинулся на спинку и спросил:

— Куда мы летим?

Эзра навис над его плечом и ткнул пальцем в карту. Кейнан повернул голову и взглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что там? — спросил он.

— Разумеется я знаю, что там, — ответил Эзра. — Иначе бы мы летели куда-то ещё.

— Эзра... — с чувством сказал Кейнан.

— Кейнан... — в тон ему ответил Эзра.

Кейнан смотрел на него снизу вверх, Эзра не отстранялся, и Кейнан почти чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. С каждым днём всё это становилось только мучительней, и каждый день он повторял себе, что завтра всё пройдёт. И каждый день отлично понимал, что врёт, как последний ситх. Это насморк пройдёт через неделю, а Эзра никуда не денется, Эзра будет здесь, и неважно, как он смотрит этим своим одновременно доверчивым и хитрым взглядом, как тёмная прядь падает ему на щёку, как он улыбается, приоткрывая тонкие бледные губы, как наклоняет голову и опускает ресницы, и как шрам острым росчерком проступает на щеке. Кейнан мог бы закрыть глаза и не видеть, никогда больше не смотреть на него, и ничего бы не изменилось, потому что дело было не в его синих глазах и длинных ресницах, не в тонкой нежной коже на шее и не в полупризрачной линии на щеке, не в его волосах, которые пахли травой и горячим песком, не в губах, иногда разгоравшихся ярче, словно его собственное горячее дыхание зажигало их. Дело было в нём, в Эзре, во всём, чем он был — в его стремительности и весёлости, в его смелости и безоглядности, в его открытости и внимательности, в том, что Кейнан не мог описать словами, потому что не было этих слов. Только одно: Эзра. И в нём было всё. И когда Кейнан закрывал глаза и переставал думать, а только чувствовал, он ощущал это, самую суть, то, чем был Эзра, без слов, без взглядов, без его красоты, без всего того, что сводило в нём с ума само по себе. Но Кейнан любил то, что создавало эту красоту, что делало тонкие пальцы Эзры такими горячими, что заставляло его смеяться или плакать, что отражалось доверчивостью и хитростью в его глазах, что придавало мягкости и стремительности его движениям, что делало его Эзрой. Всё, что было Эзрой. То, кем он был. Кейнан любил в нём всё, чем он был, и перестань он видеть и слышать его, перестань он прикасаться к нему и будь он где угодно — пока в этом мире остаётся хоть крупица того Эзры, которого он знает, он будет любить его. И каждый раз, глядя вот так ему в глаза, он понимал это, и каждый раз ощущал свою любовь только сильнее.

— Там чёрный рынок, — сказал Кейнан.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Эзра.

— Это опасно, — сообщил Кейнан.

— Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я тайком полетел туда один, без тебя? — бессовестно отпарировал Эзра. — Потому что я бы полетел, ты же знаешь.

Кейнан вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Нет.

— Значит я всё сделал правильно, — победоносно заявил Эзра, и Кейнан снова вздохнул.

Да что с тобой не так? — думал Эзра. Если бы ты вот ещё секундочку не отвернулся, я бы, может, набрался смелости и поцеловал бы тебя. Я уже, между прочим, много раз вот так чуть не набирался смелости! Вот уже прямо почти сделал это! Много раз! Я прямо вот детально уже знаю, как бы это было. Причём в ста вариантах. И я, Кейнан, зуб даю, что ты тоже знаешь. Ты точно знаешь, как пахнет моя кожа, какие на вкус мои губы, знаешь всё, чего бы я хотел, и уж точно знаешь, чего бы хотел ты. Даже я это знаю, а ты всё делаешь вид, что это не так. Что вообще я делаю неправильно? Тебе кажется, что это не любовь, что я не понимаю, какой она должна быть? Да, конечно, я умираю, как тебя хочу, и только вот не надо мне тут, что ты хочешь этого меньше. Я, конечно, падаван, но я же не слабоумный и мне не пять лет. Но я хочу тебя не потому, что ты такой крутой парень… хотя, конечно, Кейнан, будем честными: ты крутой. Но вообще, конечно, я бы и просто так тебя хотел… И ведь я тоже ничего. Я только сегодня с утра проверял! Смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал: Эзра, ну ты же так хорош собой, что не так с твоим мастером? Что ему надо вообще?! Мог бы и запасть просто на твой цветущий вид. Хотя бы только на него. Мне много не надо, Кейнан, правда, я всё понимаю. Я знаю, как много вещей для тебя важнее меня. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты отказался от всего ради меня, мне нужно немного, всего ничего, и я буду счастлив, правда, потому что я люблю тебя, и мне хватит самой малости. Иногда я думаю, что мне будет достаточно только возможности коснуться тебя. Правда, потом я касаюсь и понимаю, что — нет, маловато всё-таки. Ещё бы чего-нибудь. Но пожалуйста, не думай, что я просто малолетний кретин, который не понимает, что чувствует. Ты же знаешь, что это не так, я не верю, что ты можешь не знать. Потому что ты всегда всё знаешь. Ты всегда понимаешь. Ты видишь меня так, как не видит и не видел никто и никогда. Как я могу не любить тебя только за это? Что, на это ты скажешь, что я влюбился в мастера, потому что он был ко мне добр? Я люблю тебя, потому что больше нет такого, как ты. И потому что, даже если бы был, мне он был бы не нужен. Мне нужен ты. И я не буду с тобой спорить — я не знаю, почему. И мне наплевать. Мне не нужны аргументы. Мне нужен ты.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил Кейнан.

— Ну, вроде того, — ответил Эзра.

— Отлично, — пробурчал Кейнан.

— Да всё будет в порядке, — заверил его Эзра и плюхнулся в кресло. — И главное — это единственное место, где есть хотя бы шанс найти сабинины краски. Когда мы пасовали перед трудностями, Кейнан?

Кейнан не выдержал и хмыкнул.

— Никогда, Эзра.

Эзра довольно улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову.

Они оставили Фантом чуть поодаль и добрались до рынка пешком. Рынок занимал огромную площадь под открытым небом. В самом центре был небольшой городок, а вокруг — и маленькие домики, и временные постройки, и палатки, и небольшие грузовые корабли, и даже маленькие шустрые истребители, рядом с которыми скучали грозного вида наёмники или пронырливые пилоты торговали трофеями прямо из кабины.

— Я знаю тут одного парня, — сказал Эзра.

— Конечно знаешь, — хмыкнул Кейнан. — На него можно положиться?

Эзра посторонился, пропуская спешившего мимо угнота с ворохом какого-то тряпья, и с укором взглянул на Кейнана.

— Издеваешься? Конечно, нет. Он же вор. Но он может достать что угодно. Буквально что угодно.

Кейнан нагнулся, чтобы пройти под низким навесом, и споткнулся об маленького дроида, шустро переезжавшего дорогу поперёк. Дроид взвизгнул, крутанулся на месте и помчался дальше. Какой-то бугай на тележке с огромными ящиками крикнул «Посторонись!» и промчался в миллиметре от Эзры, шарахнувшегося в сторону. Народу здесь была уйма и торговля явно шла оживлённо.

— Однажды он достал для Визаго какую-то зверушку, — увлечённо продолжал Эзра, лавируя в толпе, — типа небольшой крысы на длинных ногах, с зубами, как мои пальцы, ушами, как у слона, хвостом, как у бобра...

— Так а чем именно она была похожа на крысу? — уточнил Кейнан, уворачиваясь от тех, кто уворачивался от Эзры и норовил врезаться в него.

— Ну, не знаю… Носом? И размером. Если брать большую крысу. Так вот, эта крыса была с какой-то планеты, где почти вся фауна уже вымерла, и этих крыс — раз-два и обчёлся во всей галактике.

— И зачем она была нужна Визаго?

— Ты не поверишь. Они потрясающе поют.

— Поют? — опешил Кейнан и тут же, зазевавшись, чуть на навернулся, наткнувшись на какую-то длиннющую балку, которую двое рабочих тащили через дорогу.

— Прикинь, — отозвался Эзра и хрустнул яблоком, которое только что стащил с лотка. — Кто бы мог подумать, — продолжал он с набитым ртом. — Обалденно поют, раскрывают эти свои пасти с зубами, уши развернут и как запоют, как в опере.

— Эзра, — шикнул Кейнан, — хорош воровать.

— Ой да я уверяю тебя, что это яблоко не честным трудом заработано, — отмахнулся Эзра.

Небо загрохотало, они подняли головы и увидели идущий на посадку имперский крейсер.

— Не нравится мне это, — сказал Кейнан. — Давай быстрей закончим с этим. Ты знаешь, где найти этого своего крысиного парня?

— В общих чертах, — уклончиво ответил Эзра.

Кейнан было вздохнул и собрался саркастически поинтересоваться, насколько общие эти черты, и есть ли шанс как-то их сделать более, что ли, частными, но снова чуть не навернулся об какую-то телегу и сосредоточился на погоне за Эзрой.

Крысиный парень обнаружился в добротной лавке, явно вставшей на путь превращения из временного обиталища в основательный дом. Эзру он сначала не узнал, но Эзра упомянул Визаго, крысу и какой-то сомнительный проект с мейлуранами, суть которого Кейнан не уловил. Тут крысиный парень хлопнул себя ладонями по коленкам и захохотал.

— Ты тот сопляк! Как тебя? Помню, ты пытался назваться Джаббой Хаттом.

— Эзра, — услужливо напомнил Эзра.

— Точно! А это твой новый друг? — кивнул он в сторону Кейнана. — А куда ж ты старого дел? Он мне, кстати, кое-что должен.

— О чём это он? — тихо спросил Кейнан.

— Давай не сейчас, — сквозь зубы ответил Эзра. — Потом расскажу.

— Да уж, пожалуйста, — прошипел в ответ Кейнан.

— Я с ним больше не работаю, — важно ответил Эзра крысиному парню, и тот расхохотался ещё пуще.

— Не работаю, вы послушайте! Да ты был от горшка два вершка, когда он тебя привёл. Работал с ним! Да ты разве что барсетку за ним мог носить.

— Ну, это было давно, — слегка смутился Эзра. — Я, знаешь ли, вырос, и теперь у меня есть свои дела.

— Кстати о делах, — встрял Кейнан, которому покоя не давал имперский крейсер на горизонте. — Нам надо бы кое-что раздобыть. Эзра сказал, что ты в этом деле лучший.

Крысиный парень приосанился.

— Это парень дело говорит, — и он протянул Кейнану руку. — Малредус Старший, но все зовут меня Эд.

Кейнан на секунду замялся, но решил, что раз Эзра не назвался Джаббой, то и ему уже нечего терять, и представился как есть.

— «Туманность Археон», — присвистнул Эд, когда Эзра изложил ему суть дела. — Вот это и правда редкая штука. Ты что ж это, в художники подался?

— Это для подруги, — ответил Эзра. — Она давно мечтает.

— Это будет недёшево, — предупредил Эд.

— Сначала скажи, будет ли это возможно, — предложил Кейнан, — а о цене мы договоримся.

Эд поднял руки.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что вы понимаете, о чём просите. Вы уж извините, но миллионерами вы не выглядите.

— Мы тоже можем доставать вещи, — сказал Эзра. — Я знаю, как это работает, Эд. Достань «Туманность», а об оплате мы договоримся.

Эд окинул Эзру задумчивым взглядом.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Я никогда бы не сколотил состояние, если бы не шёл на идиотский риск. Мне нужно время — поспрашивать, узнать, есть ли вообще она сейчас у кого-то. Возвращайтесь, скажем, через пару часов.

— Быстрее никак? — спросил Кейнан.

Эд развёл руками.

— Извини уж, новый парень Эзры. Быстрее и для старого бы не получилось.

— Так что за старый парень? — спросил Кейнан, когда они разместились в какой-то забегаловке неподалёку.

— А? — прикинулся дурачком Эзра.

Кейнан поднял бровь. Эзра решил сдаться сразу.

— Это было задолго до того, как я встретил тебя, — успокаивающе сказал он.

Кейнан закатил глаза.

— Я не… — начал он и понял, что не знает даже, что он, собственно, не. И что он имеет в виду. И зачем, помоги Сила, вообще спрашивает-то.

Эзра не сдержался и сдавленно хихикнул, глядя на его лицо.

— Да просто увязался за местным мелким бандитом, — сжалился он. — Это было где-то за год до того, как мы познакомились. Поошивался поблизости несколько месяцев, думал, может, прибиться к кому-то. Он вроде и не против был, помогал мне, учил там всякому. Но я потом… сдал назад.

— Почему? — спросил Кейнан.

Эзра пожал плечами и со вздохом признался:

— Да, в общем, он оказался не такой уж и мелкий. И на Лотале был временно. Ну и когда встал вопрос, улетать с ним с Лотала и начинать совсем другую, серьёзную жизнь, я не был уверен, что хочу этого. И испугался. Понимаешь, я бы уже не был сам по себе. То есть я с одной стороны и прибился к нему потому, что не хотел быть сам по себе, но одно дело — вот так, вроде как ты и один, и нет, а другое дело — совсем перестать быть… самому по себе. Зависеть от кого-то и делать то, что он хочет.

Под конец Эзра, похоже, немного запутался в том, что пытался объяснить, и смутился, но Кейнан понял.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, и Эзра посмотрел на него с этой своей доверчивостью, будто понять его, принять его чувства было чем-то сверхъестественным для человека, и Эзра становился беспомощным перед этим чудом. И Кейнан помнил, как это. — Я понимаю, о чём ты. Когда больше всего ты хочешь не быть один, но нет ничего, что подсказало бы, с кем ты будешь в безопасности, и ты представления не имеешь вообще, что тебя ждёт. И приобретёшь ты что-то или потеряешь даже то, что есть у тебя сейчас. И кем ты станешь. Когда ты один, по крайней мере, ты решаешь сам за себя. И доверять можешь только себе.

Эзра молча кивнул.

— Но потом ты пошёл с нами, — добавил Кейнан, и Эзра улыбнулся.

— Это было иначе. Совсем. Вы были другие. И ты... — он замялся, подыскивая слова, и закончил: — тебя я знал. Как будто бы знал.

— Потому что ты знал Силу, — ответил Кейнан.

— Наверное, — согласился Эзра, но потом посмотрел Кейнану в глаза и возразил: — Нет. — и тут же торопливо добавил: — Ну то есть да, конечно, это тоже, это очень важно, я никогда подобного не ощущал. Но не только в этом дело. Пойти с тобой было не страшно. Ты прямо говорил, что я стану кем-то другим, но я не боялся, что…

— Перестанешь быть собой? — закончил за него Кейнан, когда Эзра опять замолк, подбирая слова.

Эзра снова кивнул и объяснил:

— Да. Ты предлагал мне свободу, просто свободу с тобой.

— Я надеялся, что ты так меня и поймёшь, — ответил Кейнан, улыбаясь.

— Ты знаешь, Кейнан, — доверительно сказал Эзра, — при всей твоей любви говорить загадками, как ни странно, тебя довольно сложно неправильно понять.

Кейнан рассмеялся, и Эзра тоже. Им принесли чай и пирожки, судя по всему, с крысами, как любил Кейнан. Эзра глотнул чаю, взял в руку пирожок и подвёл итог:

— В общем, Кейнан, страшно мне было до смерти лететь с вами, явно ребятами не совсем вменяемыми, в космос. Да ещё с этим ласатом и травмированным дроидом. Но у тебя был световой меч, голокрон, ну и... — и Эзра неопределённо покрутил пирожком в воздухе.

— И что? — уточнил Кейнан.

— Ну, мой прошлый парень, знаешь, был трандошанцем.

Кейнан, не вовремя надкусивший свой пирожок, закашлялся.

— Ты всё-таки будешь попривлекательней, — безмятежно закончил Эзра.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно поблагодарил Кейнан в перерыве между кашлем.

— Обращайся, — великодушно ответил Эзра.

Они вернулись через два часа и ещё полчаса прождали Эда. Наконец он появился откуда-то из недр своего дома-лавки с коробкой в руках.

— Ну и повезло же вам, — сказал он. — А мне пришлось побегать. Но — вот она, ваша «Туманность Археон».

И он протянул коробку Эзре. Она оказалась меньше и легче, чем он думал. Стенки были однотонного тёмно-серого цвета, а крышка покрыта росписью, изображавшей туманность Археон, колыбель звёзд, во всём её великолепии. И, глядя на неё, Эзра понял, что имела в виду Сабина: туманность словно проступала, как живая — объёмная, глубокая, уходящая в бесконечность, и гигантские газовые облака двигались, стоило чуть поменять угол, и то становились ярче, то затухали, и казалось, если присмотреться внимательней, можно увидеть, как там, среди облаков, рождается звезда.

— Это оно? — спросил Кейнан.

Эзра кивнул.

— Да, я уверен.

—Проверьте, проверьте, — услужливо посоветовал Эд.

Эзра поднял крышку и увидел контейнеры с краской.

— Я думал, тут будут эти баллончики, которыми Сабина рисует, — с сомнением сказал он.

— «Туманность» состоит из красок, — объяснил Эд, — которые можно использовать на усмотрение художника. Он сам заправляет ими то, что ему нужно. Это всегда так, «Туманность» поставляется только в таком виде.

Эзра достал один из контейнеров и поднял, чтобы рассмотреть на свету. Он был матовым, но цвет краски чётко просматривался.

— Не советую открывать, — предупредил Эд. — Они запечатаны и в открытом виде хранятся недолго. Не порти свой подарок. Тут штука в том, что...

— Если это то, что надо — давайте перейдём к оплате, — перебил его Кейнан.

Эд посмотрел на него с укором.

— Спешка делу не помогает. Плох я буду, если всё это ваше предприятие в итоге пройдёт впустую.

— В смысле? — не понял Эзра.

Кейнан вздохнул и нахмурился. Ему всё меньше нравилось, что они задержались здесь так надолго. Имперский крейсер не улетал, а значит, у Империи здесь какие-то дела и её ищейки могут появиться где угодно в любой момент.

А Эд не торопился. Он достал из коробки единственный непрозрачный контейнер и потряс им.

— Это, — сказал он, — катализатор. Без него всё это — очень хорошие, необычные, но не единственные и неповторимые краски, подобных которым больше не найти во всей галактике. Слушай внимательно, потому что к «Туманности» не прилагается инструкция.

— Почему, если всё так сложно? — спросил Эзра.

— Потому, — назидательно ответил Эд, — что такова политика производителя. Они считают, что их красок достоин тот, кто сумеет разобраться, как ими пользоваться. Но по старой дружбе я избавлю тебя и твою подругу от необходимости гадать. Так вот — катализатор. Художник смешивает краски, как ему нужно, а потом добавляет в них катализатор. Несколько капель. После этого у него есть час. Через час действие катализатора прекратится, и краска снова станет обычной. При высыхании этот процесс происходит иначе, и уже нанесённая краска не теряет своих свойств. Запомнил?

— Ага, — сказал Эзра.

— Теперь мы можем закругляться? — напомнил о себе Кейнан.

— Ну, если вам наплевать, пойдёт ли впрок ваш подарок… — пожал плечами Эд.

— Я уверен, Сабина разберётся, — твёрдо сказал Кейнан. — Сколько мы должны?

Эд вздохнул, аккуратно и демонстративно неторопливо уложил контейнер в коробку, потом поднял голову, взглянул сначала на Кейнана, потом на Эзру, и вдруг сделал пару шагов назад, к стене. И сказал:

— Вообще-то вы уже расплатились.

— Как это? — растерянно спросил Эзра, а Кейнан молниеносно обернулся к дверям.

На улице стоял отряд штурмовиков, и двое уже заходили внутрь, выставив перед собой оружие. Кейнан так же быстро обернулся к Эду.

— Ты нас продал, — без удивления сказал он. — Тянул время, чтобы они успели подойти.

Эд снова пожал плечами и взглянул на Эзру.

— Твой друг здорово мне задолжал, парень. Извини, но Империя этот долг покроет.

— А я-то тут при чём? — возмущённо спросил Эзра. — Я даже не знаю, где он.

— Ты же знаешь, как делаются дела, — доверительным тоном ответил Эд. — Его здесь нет, а ты есть. Этого достаточно. А за вас приличная награда. Эзра Бриджер и Кейнан Джаррус. Вы правда что ли думали, что никто вас не узнает?

Он рассмеялся и всплеснул руками.

— Да в этом месте свежие сводки о разыскиваемых — ежедневное чтение за завтраком. Половина здесь в этих списках, другие зарабатывают на первой половине. Мне только любопытно, чем вы так прославились, ну да потом узнаю.

— Сложите оружие, повернитесь спиной, и руки за голову, — скомандовал командир штурмовиков.

Эзра покачал головой, посмотрел на Кейнана и сказал:

— Вот поэтому я выбрал стать джедаем, а не пиратом, знаешь ли.

Кейнан одобряюще кивнул.

— Весьма разумный выбор, падаван.

Эд растерянно перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и выдохнул:

— Джедаем... что?

— Люблю этот момент, — признался Эзра. — Я знаю, знаю — не светить световым мечом, вот это всё, но Кейнан, сейчас же тот случай, да?

— Да, — согласился Кейнан и достал меч. — Определённо, тот самый.

Эзра улыбнулся, перехватил коробку одной рукой, и тоже выхватил меч.

— Вот ведь на мою голову, — простонал Эд и пригнулся.

— Огонь по джедаям! — скомандовал командир, и лавка Эда начала стремительно нести убытки.

— Отступаем? — спросил Эзра, перекрикивая выстрелы.

— Ну, через них нам не пройти, — ответил Кейнан, — так что да. Тут наверняка есть второй выход, да, Эд?

Эд горестно простонал где-то под столом.

— У таких типов он всегда есть, — уверенно согласился Эзра.

Эд под столом снова застонал.

— Нет, пожалуйста, только не ходите дальше в дом, вы же всё здесь разнесёте!

— Раньше надо было думать, — назидательно сказал Эзра, отступая к двери, из которой Эд вынес коробку. — И, кстати, спасибо за краски.

— Вперёд, — скомандовал Кейнан. Эзра юркнул в дверь, Кейнан отразил пару выстрелов в стеклянные витрины, брызнули осколки, что-то хлопнуло, повалил дым, Кейнан хмыкнул такой случайной удаче и последовал за Эзрой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он на нас не наварился, — крикнул на бегу Эзра.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — крикнул в ответ Кейнан, — что теперь нам самим нехило так должна Сабина!

— Кейнан, это же подарок! — с хохотом отозвался Эзра. — Мы же не пираты...

— Эзра! — перебил его Кейнан и поймал за плечо. — Стой.

— Чего? — не понял Эзра и обернулся к нему.

— Что-то они не торопятся, — с тревогой ответил Кейнан.

— Ну может их там, не знаю, товарами завалило, — пожал плечами Эзра. — Ты там во что-то громкое попал, я слышал.

— Или им не надо торопиться, — предположил Кейнан. — Давай вперёд, но осторожней.

Эзра кивнул и они молча пошли вперёд. Они миновали пару комнат и дошли до двери, сквозь которую в тёмный коридор пробивался свет. Эзра оглянулся, теперь Кейнан кивнул, и Эзра осторожно выглянул в щёлку. И тут же захлопнул дверь обратно.

— Да, ты прав, — бодро сообщил он. — Там штурмовики.

— Ну отлично, — вздохнул Кейнан. — Меня раздражает, когда они умней, чем кажутся. Надеюсь, до Фантома они не добрались.

Эзра подождал пару секунд, не начнёт ли Кейнан излагать план, но Кейнан что-то так и не начал, даже за такой продолжительный срок. К третьей секунде Эзра окончательно истомился и предложил:

— По крышам?

Кейнан глянул на него с сомнением, но потом пожал плечами.

— Да, пожалуй, — сказал он и отстранил уже схватившегося за ручку двери Эзру. — Я первый.

Эзра закатил глаза, но уступил ему дорогу. Кейнан выпустил клинок и толкнул дверь.

Кейнан приземлился на крышу, пролетев метров двадцать от предыдущей, перекатился, едва не выронив меч, посмотрел на Эзру и крикнул:

— Эзра, брось коробку, я тебя умоляю!

— Ни за что! — ответил Эзра, разбегаясь. — Все эти жертвы не будут напрасны!

— Он угробит меня, — пробормотал себе под нос Кейнан, одной рукой отбивая выстрелы, а другой готовясь ловить Эзру.

Эзра прижал коробку к себе и прыгнул, перебирая в воздухе ногами, и, конечно, немного не долетел. Кейнан рванулся к нему и успел ухватить за руку. Эзра повис, крепко держа коробку другой рукой и глядя на Кейнана извиняющимся взглядом. Кейнан с усилием потянул его наверх и просипел:

— Ты мне больше нравился, когда тебе было четырнадцать!

— Ты же про мой рост и вес сейчас, да? — заискивающе уточнил Эзра, забравшись на крышу.

— Ох, — ответил Кейнан. — Эзра.

Эзра бессовестно улыбнулся, не глядя отбил выстрел и побежал.

Он любил эти моменты. Когда не было времени думать, он мог говорить что угодно, они оба могли быть какими угодно, сейчас не имело значения всё то, что стояло между ними, что не давало Кейнану прикоснуться к Эзре, и то, что заставляло Эзру смиряться, робеть и отступать перед этой стеной. Иногда он сам потом краснел, вспоминая, что мог ляпнуть, и украдкой бросал на Кейнана взгляд, но Кейнан никогда не вспоминал об этом, никогда не начинал вести себя иначе, не был недоволен или смущён. И тогда Эзре снова, как в сами эти моменты, казалось, что Кейнан чувствует то же самое. И обсуждать ничего не хочет, потому что дорожит этим так же, как Эзра.

И он был прав.

«Он сведёт меня с ума», — подумал Кейнан, не замечая, что тоже безотчётно улыбается, и побежал за Эзрой.

Когда они добрались до Фантома, отряд штурмовиков уже двигался к нему с другой стороны.

— У них пушка! — крикнул Эзра.

— Я вижу! — ответил Кейнан, как раз смотревший на штурмовика, снимавшего с гравицикла переносную ракетную установку. — Не останавливайся! Беги сразу в кабину и взлетай, я разберусь с ними. Оставь трап, поднимешь, когда я скажу.

Уже начинало смеркаться, а это самое неверное время для любого стрелка, тем более для такого, как штурмовик. Но ракеты имели привычку самонаводиться, нивелируя выдающуюся беспомощность штурмовиков, а Фантом — не Призрак, одна такая при удачном попадании могла разнести его на части или по крайней мере вывести из строя. Так что добраться до корабля не было проблемой, а вот не дать его подорвать — тут уже требовались какие-никакие усилия.

Эзра проскользнул в кабину и тут же завёл двигатели.

— Взлетаю! — крикнул он, и Кейнан схватился свободной рукой за перекладину над люком, и правильно сделал — Фантом рванулся с места так, что Кейнан на секунду повис на перекладине, едва не вывалившись с корабля.

— Эй! — крикнул он.

— Прости, прости, извини... — пробормотал Эзра.

Кто-то отдал команду, и штурмовики некстати перестали палить. Кейнан надеялся разобраться с «пушкой», перенаправив выстрелы в неё, но среди штурмовиков снова оказался кто-то с мозгами.

— Что так тихо? — спросил Эзра.

Кейнан не ответил. Штурмовик с ракетной установкой вышел вперёд, навёлся на цель и выстрелил. Кейнан покрепче уцепился за перекладину, быстро повесил меч на пояс и выбросил руку вперёд.

— Кейнаааан! — крикнул Эзра, перекрикивая вой Фантома, навигационные приборы которого надрывались, сигнализируя о приближающейся ракете.

Кейнан дал ракете ещё немного приблизиться, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, и на выдохе что есть силы толкнул её обратно. Он успел только увидеть, как штурмовики бросились врассыпную, а потом всё затянуло дымом.

— Трап, — крикнул он Эзре, — и гони!

— А крейсер? — спросил Эзра, дёрнув ручку поднятия трапа.

— Его они не успеют поднять, — ответил Кейнан, отпустив перекладину, когда трап поднялся, и тут же Фантом тряхнуло и Кейнан упал, чуть не разбив голову о сиденье.

— Эзра! — рявкнул он.

— Прости-извини-прости, — смущённо затараторил Эзра. — Я не тот рычаг дёрнул...

Кейнан сел, потёр голову и простонал себе под нос.

— Если бы Сила хотела, чтобы у меня были крылья, она бы нашла способ мне их прикрутить...

— Но она прикрутила тебе падавана, — ответил в коммуникаторе Эзра.

Кейнан от неожиданности вздрогнул и таки приложился головой.

— Ты звук случайно включил, — пояснил Эзра.

Кейнан хлопнул себя по запястью, выключая коммуникатор, закрыл глаза и со вздохом откинулся к стене.

— Надо переждать где-то, чтобы не привести их к Призраку, — сказал Кейнан. Он уже сидел в кресле второго пилота, позволив Эзре вести Фантом и дальше.

Эзра протянул руку, указывая куда-то в наступающую темноту.

— Вон там, там горы, прикинемся камушком. Мы уже полчаса летим, думаю, они нас точно потеряли, а если посидим до середины ночи — вообще след простынет.

— Давай, — кивнул Кейнан.

Эзра очень старался и посадил Фантом не хуже, чем это сделала бы сама Гера.

Вскоре наступила ночь и появились первые звёзды, в воздухе запахло травой, и ночные насекомые забили крыльями, наполняя темноту своим пением. Кейнан и Эзра вылезли на крышу Фантома и сидели, глядя на звёзды.

— Долго ещё, как думаешь? — спросил Эзра.

— Час-два посидим, наверное, и можно домой, — ответил Кейнан.

Эзра вздохнул и лёг на спину, закинув руки за голову.

— Думаешь, мы скоро сможем победить Империю?

Кейнан улыбнулся и ответил с удивлением:

— Ну… не знаю, надеюсь, а что вдруг?

Эзра вздохнул.

— Я иногда думаю теперь, что, может, мне не очень хочется до конца жизни быть в списке разыскиваемых. Не то что бы мне сейчас здесь не нравилось — тут очень мило. Но вот как мы сюда попали… — Он вытащил одну руку из-под головы и поскрёб ногтем обшивку Фантома. — Не хочется, чтобы всегда было так. Куда бы ни пришёл.

— Добро пожаловать в мой клуб, — ответил Кейнан, усмехнувшись.

— Извини, — смутился Эзра. — Я не хотел.

— Да брось, — успокоил его Кейнан, — всё в порядке. Я тоже не хотел бы этого для тебя.

— А для себя? — спросил Эзра.

Кейнан подумал немного и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Думаю, я привык. Я думал, это пройдёт, когда я сменил имя и меня сочли мёртвым, а я окончательно перестал быть джедаем. Но я всегда продолжал чувствовать, как будто кто-то смотрит мне в спину. И когда снова достал меч, мне в каком-то смысле даже стало легче.

— Почему? — удивился Эзра.

— Не знаю, наверное, потому, что теперь мне не кажется — я точно знаю, что кто-то смотрит мне в спину, — ответил Кейнан, улыбнувшись.

Эзра тоже улыбнулся и снова поднял глаза к небу, закинув руки за голову.

Кейнан взглянул на него и мягко сказал:

— Ты знаешь, что…

— Только не надо вот, — с внезапным раздражением перебил его Эзра, и Кейнан осёкся, слегка опешив от такой реакции. — Не надо говорить, что я свободен выбирать свою жизнь, и ты не будешь меня удерживать, если я решу уйти.

— Эзра... — начал Кейнан, но Эзра снова перебил, тоже посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Не надо мне напоминать, что ты проживёшь без меня, я в курсе.

Кейнан молчал, глядя на него почти растерянно, и Эзра уже немного жалел о своих словах.

— Я никогда ничего такого не имел в виду, — тихо сказал Кейнан. — Эзра, это правда.

Эзра собрался что-то ответить, но Кейнан предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Нет, послушай меня. Мы с Герой учили тебя, что мы должны что-то делать, помогать людям. Я учил тебя, что ты должен делать это, как джедай. Но нам больше не надо тебя учить.

Эзра смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Ты уже многим пожертвовал, — продолжил Кейнан, — и многое сделал. Ты вырос, и ты… стал джедаем, я думаю. Но ты всегда можешь выбирать свой путь. И да, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты всегда можешь выбрать другую жизнь. Чего бы ни хотел я, или Гера, чего бы я ни думал, и как бы я ни хотел, чтобы ты остался. А я этого хочу. Но ты должен знать, что ты свободен. И никто тебя не осудит. И точно тебя никогда не осужу я.

— Кейнан, — так же мягко позвал Эзра, когда он закончил.

Кейнан приподнял брови.

— Хватит, — сказал Эзра.

Кейнан снова растерялся, и лицо у него стало беспомощным, как иногда бывало, когда он говорил честно, не пытаясь быть весёлым, или саркастичным, или уверенным, когда он не пытался ничего скрыть от Эзры или сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. И Эзра, глядя на него, хотел сказать: хватит говорить мне, как ты готов меня отпустить. Я не это хочу услышать. Мне это не нужно. Не нужно, чтоб ты меня отпускал.

— Хорошо, — всё так же растерянно ответил Кейнан.

Эзра поднялся и подошёл к краю крыши.

— Так, кстати, что тебе подарить на Новый год? — спросил Кейнан.

Эзра вздохнул и ответил:

— Новый шлем, Кейнан.

И бесшумно скользнул с крыши в Фантом.

Кейнан тоже вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза.

Они вернулись уже за полночь. Кейнан вызвал Геру незадолго до этого.

— Я чуть с ума не сошла! — рявкнула Гера в коммуникатор.

— Мы натолкнулись на имперцев, — объяснил Кейнан, — прости, я не рисковал связываться, пока мы не были уверены, что оторвались. Посидели в каких-то скалах несколько часов, вроде всё чисто, скоро будем. Не жди нас, ложись. Всё в порядке.

— Уснёшь тут с вами… — пробормотала Гера. — Может, и дождусь, Сабина тоже ещё не вернулась.

— А она где?

— Ну, она полетела на перекладных на Агму, предварительно обругав вас, что вы забрали Фантом. Туда лёту пару часов, так что она не сильно задерживается, да и предупредила, что может там завязнуть. И вообще за неё я меньше волнуюсь, чем за вас, балбесов!

— Ну спасибо, — весело ответил Кейнан. — Буду знать, что ты считаешь нас неспособными постоять за себя.

— Я купила тебе подарок, кстати, — без всякой связи сообщила Гера. — Извини, не было возможности припереть тебя к стене и ещё раз спросить, чего ты хочешь.

— Надеюсь, твой квест на подарок оказался проще, чем наш.

— Можешь быть уверен. Ладно, гоните домой быстрей. Твоего падавана пора спать укладывать.

— Я всё слышу, — крикнул Эзра, — и между прочим вчера вот заснул сам и без света, и даже шнурки меня Зеб три дня как научил самому завязывать! Можно я ещё погуляю?

Гера засмеялась, а Кейнан улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на Эзру. К тому времени, как он спустился с крыши, Эзра повеселел и ничем не напоминал о том разговоре, и Кейнан счёл это за благо.

— Ладно, ладно, джедаи, — сказала Гера. — Валите домой. Отбой.

Сабина обнаружилась, как только Эзра с Кейнаном вышли из Фантома. Подъехала одновременно с ними на гравицикле, и вид имела примерно такой же потрёпанный, как они. Она сняла шлем и устало подошла к ним.

— А с тобой что? — спросил Эзра, пряча коробку за спину.

— Со мной, во-первых, то, что вы, гады, забрали Фантом, — мрачно ответила Сабина.

— Извини, — сказал Кейнан. — Мы не знали, что он тебе понадобится. Да и, как видишь, нам он в итоге сильно пригодился.

Сабина заглянула ему за спину.

— Стреляли? — с пониманием кивнула она на следы от выстрелов на обшивке Фантома.

— Так, постреливали, — небрежно пожал плечами Эзра. — А тебя-то кто так извалял? — спросил он и смахнул с плеча Сабины золу.

Сабина сняла шлем, растрепала свалявшиеся волосы и села на трап Призрака.

— Ну, Зеб хотел на Новый Год новый приклад для бо-винтовки.

— Серьёзно, их ещё можно достать? — удивился Кейнан, садясь рядом.

Сабина покачала головой.

— Теоретически. Но это был вызов, понимаете.

Эзра хмыкнул и сел за спинами Сабины и Кейнана, поставив коробку за собой.

— «Хм», да, — ядовито отозвалась Сабина. — В общем, после небольшого расследования я узнала, что, возможно, чуть ли не единственный в галактике может быть у одной ушлой тётки с Агмы.

— Это где охотники за головами ошиваются? — предположил Кейнан, и Сабина кивнула.

— Да-да, ну ты знаешь это место.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан.

— Поделитесь, — попросил Эзра. — Я там не был.

— Ну, это примерно как то место, где мы с тобой были сегодня, — объяснил Кейнан, — только людей с оружием и навыками там ещё больше.

— На Чёрный рынок что ли летали? — поинтересовалась Сабина.

— Ага, и нас там сдали Империи меньше, чем за три часа, — похвастался Эзра.

— Вообще-то я думаю, что меньше, чем за полчаса, — возразил Кейнан. — Оставшееся время они просто торговались за цену на наши головы.

— Неплохо, — сдержанно одобрила Сабина.

— Но твоя история, конечно, круче, — вздохнул Эзра.

— Конечно, — согласилась Сабина. — Короче, прилетела я на Агму, разыскала эту тётку, и у неё реально был приклад для бо-винтовки. Она обрадовалась даже. Говорит — забирай-забирай, за сколько дашь. Была б, говорит, винтовка — её б я за состояние продала. А эта запчасть никому не сдалась сама по себе. И вот я уже заплатила, взяла, поворачиваюсь к двери, дверь открывается и на пороге стоит парень, с которым мы… ну… перешли друг другу дорогу в бытность мою охотницей за головами.

— Это уже, — заметил Кейнан, — на моей памяти где-то примерно третий такой парень.

— Второй, — поправил Эзра. — Ещё была одна девица.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кейнан.

— Обращайся, — вежливо ответил Эзра.

— Да ну кто считает, — отмахнулась Сабина. — Всякое бывает, когда ты охотник за головами.

— Ну, а дальше что было? — спросил Кейнан.

— А дальше он говорит: за тобой должок. А я ему говорю: кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон.

— И стреляешь ему в глаз? — восторженно предположил Эзра.

Кейнан и Сабина обернулись к нему.

— Я ей велел никого не убивать, — с укором сказал Кейнан.

— Он мне велел никого не убивать, — с сожалением подтвердила Сабина.

Эзра поднял руки, признавая поражение.

— Я стреляю ему в ногу, — сказала Сабина. — Кейнан, не начинай. Поверь, там бесполезно было пробовать дипломатические пути.

— А потом всё-таки в глаз? — с надеждой спросил Эзра.

Они снова посмотрели на него.

— Ну нога — это довольно дипломатический путь, — оправдался Эзра. — Я так понял, что вряд ли он сработал.

Кейнан посмотрел на Сабину. Сабина ответила ему взглядом исподлобья.

— Не сработал, — призналась она. — Пришлось стрелять во всё остальное.

Кейнан вздохнул и спросил:

— Что ты сделала?

Сабина шмыгнула носом и ответила:

— Взорвала там всё к едрёне матрёне.

Эзра восхищённо ахнул. Кейнан прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— В общем, — с вызовом сказала Сабина, — вряд ли мне там будут рады ближайшие лет… сто.

— А приклад-то? — спросил Эзра.

— Тоже взорвала, — мрачно ответила Сабина. — Всё было очень быстро, я выпустила его из рук и в результате поняла, что он остался там, уже когда всё взлетело на воздух. В общем, Зеб остался без подарка, — уныло закончила она.

Кейнан взглянул на Эзру и глазами показал ему на приунывшую Сабину. Эзра вздохнул и сказал:

— Зато мы достали твой подарок.

Сабина молниеносно обернулась к нему.

— Что?! Ты достал «Туманность Археон»?

— Да, — гордо ответил Эзра и протянул ей коробку. — Новый год уже завтра, так что ладно, забирай сейчас.

Сабина схватила коробку и любовно погладила её ладонью, рассматривая. Эзра и Кейнан, улыбаясь, посмотрели друг на друга, и Эзра подмигнул. Сабина тем временем уже сорвала крышку и копалась в контейнерах с краской.

— Было нелегко, между прочим, — с гордостью начал рассказывать Эзра. — Сначала пришлось попыхтеть, чтобы найти…

— Эзра, — прервала его Сабина.

— А?

— Я не хочу вас расстраивать, ребята, — с грустью сказала Сабина, — но это подделка.

— Что?! — не поверил Эзра. — Как?! Но… но я сразу как увидел коробку, подумал, что это точно, как ты рассказывала!

— А коробка, похоже, настоящая, — согласилась Сабина. — Я думаю, ваш парень делает скидку тем, кто берёт краски без коробки, и потом продаёт за полную цену подделки в оригинальной коробке.

— Ты уверена? — уныло спросил Эзра.

Сабина кивнула, открыла краску и капнула себе на пальцы.

— Ага, — сказала она. — Это обычная краска, в любой лавке можно купить за копейки.

— А катализатор? — вспомнил Эзра и потянулся через её плечо за тюбиком с катализатором. — Он сказал, что без них они как обычные.

Сабина качнула головой.

— Да, это правда, им нужен катализатор. Но они и без него выглядят не так, как эти.

Эзра бессильно уронил руки и совсем расстроился.

— Прости, — сказала Сабина.

Эзра махнул рукой.

— Да я-то что. Ты прости, что не смог достать.

— Да если честно я не особо и рассчитывала, — подбодрила его Сабина и поднялась. — Ладно, пойду расскажу Гере, если она ещё не спит, чтобы вычеркнула Агму из навигационных карт на ближайший срок жизни, и спать. Сил нет уже.

Кейнан тоже поднялся и потрепал Эзру по голове.

— Ну, Сабина нам точно ничего не должна, — сказал он, — мы ничего не должны Эду, и всем нам до черта должен твой бывший парень, Эзра.

И ушёл, на прощание тронув Сабину за плечо.

Сабина сделал два шага назад, нависла над Эзрой и спросила:

— Что за парень?

— Ооох, — простонал Эзра, — даже не спрашивай.

Ночь была ясной и тёплой, и луны, стоявшие высоко, заливали всё голубоватым светом. Лёгкий ветер иногда бесшумно пробегал между трав и снова затихал. Гера спала беспокойно и, снова проснувшись за несколько часов до рассвета, натянула на плечи плед и вышла подышать.

На трапе сидел Кейнан с чашкой чая и сигаретой. Гера села рядом и протянула руку.

— Дай затянуться.

Кейнан протянул ей сигарету и она затянулась из его рук.

— Только Чопперу не говори, — прошептала она.

— Не скажу, если ты не скажешь, — так же шёпотом ответил Кейнан, и они оба тихо рассмеялись.

— Не спится? — спросила Гера.

Кейнан покачал головой.

— Неа.

Гера посмотрела на луны и задумчиво сказала:

— Завтра в это же время мы уже будем в новом году.

— Я боюсь, твоя затея с подарками провалилась процентов на девяносто, — сочувственно сказал Кейнан.

Гера пожала плечами.

— Ничего. В следующем году. Но тебе у меня есть подарок.

Она порылась в кармане, достала оттуда небольшой обломок камня и протянула на ладони Кейнану.

— Хотела упаковать, да так и заснула с ним в кармане, и так устала, что даже не разделась. Возьми сейчас.

Кейнан потушил сигарету, взял из руки Геры камень и вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Мне сказали, что он с Корусанта, — сказала Гера и улыбнулась. — Из Храма.

Кейнан приоткрыл рот от удивления и снова посмотрел на камень, погладив его большим пальцем.

— Для меня это просто камень, — пожала плечами Гера, — но ты, наверное, почувствуешь что-то.

Кейнан кивнул и тихо ответил:

— Я чувствую.

Гера положила ладонь ему на запястье и мягко сказала:

— Я знаю, ты не живёшь прошлым, ты говорил это сам и научил этому меня. Ну, насколько смог, учитель из тебя так себе.

Кейнан хмыкнул и положил свободную ладонь поверх ладони Геры, не отрывая взгляда от камня.

— Но это не для того, чтобы привязывать тебя к прошлому, — продолжила Гера. — Просто я подумала, что для тебя всё равно это имеет значение.

— Имеет, — тихо ответил Кейнан.

Он зажал камень в кулаке и закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, глубоко вздохнул, разжал ладонь и снова посмотрел на камень. Гера сильнее сжала его запястье.

— Всё меняется, — сказала она. — Это ты тоже всегда говоришь. Но то, что мы любим, остаётся с нами, пока нам дорого, и его значимость не уменьшается, просто тоже изменяется. Сама суть может меняться. Ты знаешь это лучше меня.

Кейнан наконец поднял глаза на Геру, и она снова улыбнулась.

— Может быть, иногда ты всё-таки держишься за прошлое, за что-то, суть чего уже давно изменила своё значение, и отказываешься от будущего, потому что всё ещё веришь в прошлое?

Кейнан посмотрел на неё растерянно, отметив про себя, что растерянность — чувство, в котором он пребывал дольше всего все последние сутки.

— А потом сидишь тут, — заговорщицким шёпотом сказала Гера, — куришь свою тайную сигарету и думаешь о том, что тебе делать.

Кейнан смущённо улыбнулся, и Гера посмотрела на него с нежностью.

— Я не знаю, что тебе делать, Кейнан. Но, возможно, твоё прошлое уже не может диктовать твоему настоящему. И не должно заставлять тебя бояться того, что ещё даже не произошло — ты сам ведь всегда говоришь это, опять же. И оно точно не должно решать за кого-то другого, что ему лучше, а что нет. Нет, это важно, и сложно, и ты должен думать об этом. Но не позволяй своему прошлому решать за вас.

Несколько секунд Кейнан молчал, не зная, что ответить, смущённый, растерянный и тронутый. А потом сказал:

— Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю?

— Знаю, — ответила Гера, улыбаясь. — Я тебя тоже, милый.

Кейнан потянул её к себе и обнял, и она обняла его в ответ.

— Ты очень палишься, — ласково прошептала она ему в ухо, и он хмыкнул.

— Знаю, — тоже прошептал он и добавил: — Спасибо. За подарок. И за всё.

— Вот так надо дарить подарки, — назидательно ответила Гера, и Кейнан рассмеялся и прижал её к себе крепче.

На следующий день творился полный кавардак.

Кейнан с Зебом были посланы за праздничной едой и угрохали на это полдня, потому что Гера не собиралась жертвовать праздничным ужином в угоду простоте добычи ингредиентов для него. Чоппер, Сабина и Эзра помогали самой Гере с её грандиозным и таинственным планом украшения Призрака. Чоппер носился по кораблю, целиком обмотанный гирляндами, мишурой и прочей ерундой, как маленький злой жужжащий механический новогодний монстр. Эзра с Сабиной без конца что-то крутили, подключали, настраивали, причём Гера наотрез отказывалась выдавать им общий план, так что они просто делали строго то, что она велела, не представляя, зачем — что временами изрядно затрудняло их работу.

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда почти всё было сделано и даже Кейнан с Зебом вернулись, измотанные поисками мейлуранов, и послушно крошили что-то на кухне по указке Геры, весь праздник оказался на грани срыва.

— Чоппер! — орала Гера. — Я дала тебе список, дурында ты! Список!!! Ну как ты мог забыть? Это же базовые вещи, без этого ничего не выйдет!

— Вуп-вуп-вуп-вуп-вуп! — виновато частил Чоппер.

— Не мог ты забыть? Ну тогда где они?

— Вуп-уп-уп-вуп!

— Давай ищи, да. А если забыл — достань, где хочешь.

Кейнан, прислушивавшийся к происходившему, тихонько сказал:

— Ладно, снимаю свои претензии. Наше сегодняшнее задание, пожалуй, лучшее из возможных. Не хотел бы я быть на месте Чопа. Кстати, а что он у тебя попросил?

— Ногу, — ответил Зеб.

— И как ты провалил это задание? — поинтересовался Кейнан.

— А я не провалил, — гордо ответил Зеб.

— Нет?

— Нет. Я просто пошёл и купил ему новую ногу. Уже отдал. Он как увидел меня вчера со свёртком, как заорёт. Вцепился в меня, ударил током, отобрал ногу и уехал с визгом.

— Ты, знаешь, отваливаешься от коллектива, — укорил его Кейнан. — Мы с Эзрой и Сабиной провалили, ты не мог нас поддержать?

— А ты-то чего? — спросил Зеб.

— Ну я весь день сегодня высматривал штурмовиков, чтоб снять с какого-нибудь шлем для Эзры, — вздохнул Кейнан. — И вот, поди ж ты, именно сегодня — ни одного.

— Я думал, он попросит оставить лот-кота, — сказал Зеб.

— Какого лот-кота? — с подозрением спросил Кейнан.

— Ну который живёт у нас в каюте уже месяц, — беззаботно ответил Зеб.

Кейнан выронил нож, схватил на лету за лезвие, с шипением отдёрнул руку и засунул палец в рот.

— В шмышле — шивёт?! — спросил он.

Зеб смутился.

— Я думал, ты видел, он шмыгает всё время туда-сюда.

Кейнан вынул палец изо рта и осмотрел его: порез почти не кровил. Он поднял нож, вытер его о полотенце и проворчал:

— Видел. Я думал, это разный кот. Не один и тот же. Он месяц живёт у вас в каюте?!

— Ну да, — всё ещё смущённо подтвердил Зеб. — Эзра сначала ему на улице мисочку ставил, а потом поставил у нас. Он бегает туда-сюда, гуляет, а жрать и спать приходит к нам. Кот, не Эзра.

— Да не, ну на Эзру тоже похоже, — заметил Кейнан. — А Гера знает?

— Чтоб Гера и чего-то не знала про свой корабль.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Кейнан. — Опять один я не в курсе, что мой падаван завёл себе своего падавана.

— Вы ещё не закончили? — грозно спросила Гера, появляясь в дверях.

— Почти, — торопливо ответили они хором и принялись молча и ожесточённо строгать дальше.

Гера удовлетворённо кивнула и снова заорала:

— ЧОППЕР!

Чоппер с грохотом выбрался откуда-то из недр корабля и протянул Гере какие-то железки.

— Нашёл, — ласково сказала Гера. — Молодец.

— Вуп, — гордо ответил Чоппер.

Новогодний вечер выдался ещё лучше предыдущего. Днём небо наполовину затянуло, а к вечеру снова распогодилось, и только там, где садилось солнце, ещё текли длинные золотисто-розовые облака, а над другим горизонтом уже загорались звёзды. Воздух был свежим после нежаркого дня, и ночные цветы — крохотные сиреневые бутоны, рассыпавшиеся по длинным стеблям — распускались на закате и пахли жимолостью, смешиваясь с запахами сухой травы. Прерии тянулись бесконечно, иногда поднимаясь низкими пологими холмами или вздыбливаясь горсткой пирамидальных невысоких гор, обтёсанных ветром, обнажавшим разноцветные кольца породы. Здесь легко было забыть и про Империю, и про весь остальной Лотал, про всю галактику, и поэтому они были здесь. Здесь никто не искал их, и они ничего не искали. Здесь был покой и здесь они были свободны — залитым солнцем днём, когда цикады пели громче, чем двигатели корабля, пасмурными сумерками, когда пахло мокрой землёй и дождь стучал по обшивке, рассветами и закатами, раскрашивавшими облака пурпуром и кораллом, когда Гера, зевая, пила кофе на трапе, и ночью, в которой тихо мерцали навигационные огни Призрака — не для того, чтобы кто-то, затерявшийся во тьме, нашёл его, а для того, чтобы те, кто был внутри, знали: это дом.

Эзра подошёл к Кейнану, смотревшему на закат, и встал рядом.

— Прости, — сказал он. — За вчера. Я понимаю, что ты хотел сказать.

Кейнан взглянул на него и улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке. Я не хотел, чтобы это звучало так. Так что ты тоже прости. И извини, что не успел достать тебе новый шлем.

Эзра хихикнул.

— Можно тогда кота оставить?

— Несуществующего лот-кота, о котором я ничего не знаю? — уточнил Кейнан.

— Ага, — бессовестно согласился Эзра. — Того самого.

— Который вон там сидит грызёт свою устрашающих размеров лапу? — ещё уточнил Кейнан и показал на кота у шасси.

Эзра придирчиво рассмотрел кота и кивнул.

— Да, точно, его.

— Эзра, — торжественно сказал Кейнан, — ты вырос и мне больше нечему тебя научить. И ты можешь самостоятельно принимать решения об оставлении котов.

— Правда? — опешил Эзра.

— Нет, конечно, — безжалостно развеял его иллюзии Кейнан. — С ума сбрендил? У Геры спроси. Я тут вообще не при чём, я у неё на птичьих правах живу, пока она меня терпит и я приношу ей топливо для Призрака. Кот принесёт ей топливо?

— Это вряд ли, — усомнился Эзра.

Кейнан развёл руками.

— Тогда ничем не могу помочь. Возможно, у него есть другие полезные навыки. Но я за него ручаться перед Герой не буду. Моё собственное положение и так шатко.

— Давно не приносил топлива? — участливо поинтересовался Эзра.

— И вернул Фантом с царапинами.

— Эй! — позвала Сабина с трапа.

Они повернулись к ней.

— Идите сюда, Гера велела начинать праздновать, — сообщила Сабина.

Солнце уже почти село, и горизонт горел золотом последнего дня года. Лот-кот у шасси замер, подняв лапу выше головы, проводил Кейнана и Эзру взглядом, лениво облизнулся и потрусил за ними на корабль.

— Зеб как всегда порубил кирпичами, — хохотала Сабина, ковыряя салат ложкой.

Гера заглянула в миску и с гордостью сказала:

— Зато Кейнан по обыкновению покрошил в труху! Храмовая выучка!

— Спасибо, — скромно ответил Кейнан и изобразил лёгкий поклон. Гера так же церемонно кивнула.

— Не нравится — не ешь, — буркнул Зеб и цапнул кусок морковки, размером, действительно, с дом.

— Не ну выглядит впечатляюще при смешивании, — продолжала веселиться Сабина.

— Ой всё, — сказал Кейнан и отобрал у неё ложку.

— Эй! — возмутилась Сабина и полезла в салат руками.

— Сабина! — сквозь смех укорил её Кейнан.

— Я мандалорка, — ответил Сабина, запихивая салат в рот, — нам чужды условности столовых приборов.

— Да ты бы в эту морковку вообще шмальнула из бластера и потом соскребла со стен, что вышло, — заметил Эзра, Сабина подавилась, а Зеб захохотал, хлопая Эзру по плечу.

Призрак сиял. Под потолком протянулись нити разноцветных огней, по стенам то и дело сбегали серебристые капли, в углах мерцали золотые звёзды, а под одной из них стояла небольшая живая ёлка. Ёлка до поры была закрыта огромной коробкой, и Гера убрала её только, когда все собрались. Эзра присмотрелся к ёлке и подошёл ближе.

— Это что… — спросил он, — это моя рогатка, что ли?

— Ага, — ответила Гера, — я её сохранила и нашла тут на днях. А Кейнан приволок вон тот сабинин блокнотик с рисунками.

— Я же его выбросила! — изумилась Сабина, разглядывая маленький блокнот, подвешенный к ёлке.

— Кейнан его подобрал, — объяснила Гера, сев рядом с Кейнаном и облокотившись на его плечо. — Сказал «она же потом пожалеет» и спрятал.

— И оказался неправ в своей сентиментальности, — хмыкнул Кейнан, — она о нём не вспомнила.

Сабина сняла блокнот с ёлки и растроганно сказала, перелистывая страницы:

— Я вспоминала и жалела, просто не говорила. Спасибо.

Эзра вертел в руках свою рогатку, потом сорвался с места, убежал в каюту и вернулся с фотографией родителей.

— Можно я повешу? — спросил он. — Сабина её восстановила, а вы все помогли мне узнать, что с ними стало.

— Конечно можно, — ласково ответила Гера.

Эзра прикрутил к фотографии кусок проволоки и повесил её на нижние ветки. Зеб молча снял с шеи армейские жетоны и аккуратно повесил повыше.

— Это всё, что осталось от моей гвардии, помимо винтовки, — сказал он. — Я хотел их выбросить, когда Кейнан нашёл меня на Ласане, но он уговорил оставить, и я этому рад.

— Я знал, что ты тоже пожалеешь, если выбросишь, — с улыбкой ответил Кейнан, и Зеб кивнул.

— Кейнан прям хранитель редкостей, — хихикнула Сабина.

— Где вы вообще достали живую ёлку? — спросил Эзра.

— Чоппер купил и привёз, пока никого из вас не было, — сказала Гера. — Я сначала думала, что мы все вместе нарядим, но мы с Кейнаном ночью не спали оба, встретились тут, лупая глазами, и решили сделать вам сюрприз. Но в итоге — вон, вышло, что и вы тоже её наряжаете.

Сабина, задумчиво поглощавшая одной рукой салат, а другой листавшая свой блокнот, вдруг сорвалась с места и тоже убежала в каюту, а вернулась с потёртым наплечником.

— Это мой старый, на нём выгравирован знак клана Врен, — объяснила она, кладя наплечник под ёлку. — Я сняла его, когда решила, что никогда не смогу вернуться домой и что не могу больше быть частью своей семьи. Не нашла в себе сил ни выбросить, ни закрасить знак. Просто хранила. А потом вы все помогли мне вернуться и теперь я снова могу носить его.

— Так носи! — сказал Эзра.

Сабина повернулась к нему плечом.

— Я нарисовала знак на новом наплечнике. А старый пока храню. Может быть, надену потом. Когда мы пойдём окончательно освобождать Мандалор. Мы же пойдём?

— Куда ж мы денемся, — ответил Кейнан.

— Ни за что не пропущу, — добавил Эзра.

— Я хоть завтра, — заверил Зеб и хлопнул Сабину по плечу.

— Полетим, — уточнила Гера. — Хотела бы я посмотреть, как вы пешком покрадётесь к Мандалору в космической тьме.

— Вуп! — воинственно встрял очень празднично выглядевший, обмотанный мишурой Чоппер.

— Чоп, а где нога-то новая? — вспомнил Зеб.

Чоппер замялся и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

— Чего-чего? — с подозрением переспросила Гера.

— Вупупупуп... — пробормотал Чоппер.

Гера вдруг изменилась в лице, подошла и села перед Чоппером на колени.

— Чоп… — растроганно сказала она. — Ну зачем ты… Ты мог мне объяснить, я бы ни за что… Мы бы обошлись.

Зеб непонимающе посмотрел на Эзру.

— Что происходит-то?

— Чоппер забыл какие-то детали, которые велела купить Гера, — объяснил Эзра, — и уже никак не успевал их достать. И он разобрал свою ногу, чтобы она могла сделать всё так, как хотела.

— Он разобрал мою... свою ногу? — ошарашенно спросил Зеб. — Ради новогодней иллюминации Геры?

Эзра кивнул.

— Ага.

— Вот этой? — ещё уточнил Зеб.

— Не-не, — объяснил Эзра, — она ещё что-то сделала с Призраком снаружи. Сказала, что покажет, когда стемнеет.

Гера обняла Чоппера и что-то тихонько говорила ему. Зеб продолжал растерянно смотреть на них, а Сабина весело улыбалась, скрестив руки на груди. Эзра взглянул на Кейнана — он тоже задумчиво смотрел на Геру с Чоппером.

— Вот, — торжественно провозгласил Эзра, — некоторые ни перед чем не остановятся ради любви!

Кейнан едва заметно вздрогнул. Эзра снова покосился на него и тут же отвёл взгляд.

— Для некоторых нет преград! — вдохновенно продолжил он, потому что не мог уже остановиться. — Ни личная выгода, ни годы лишений, ни принципы, — он явственно выделил голосом слово «принципы» и, кажется, услышал, как Кейнан клацнул зубами, — ни расовые или возрастные преграды — ничто не встанет на пути настоящей любви, если тот, кто любит, любит искренне и безоглядно!

Зеб взглянул на него с опаской, Сабина прикрыла глаза ладонью. Кейнан вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Какой пример для нас всех! — совсем уже увлёкся Эзра, переходя на тон патриотической пропаганды. — Посмотрите на этого маленького дроида, не знающего ни сомнений, ни малодушия…

— Эзра, — прервал его Кейнан и встал.

— …ни страха, — продолжал Эзра, — ни ложного самоотречения — лишь истинное…

— Что с ним? — шепнул Зеб Сабине. — Я даже не знал, что он такие слова знает.

— Эзра, — пожала плечами Сабина так, будто это всё объясняло.

Эзра, судя по лицу, собирался продолжать, но Кейнан схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

— Можно тебя на минуточку, — скорей утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал он.

— Тебе не нравится моя речь? — с вызовом спросил Эзра, идя за ним.

— Не очень, — ехидно ответил Кейнан и подтолкнул его в каюту.

Зеб проводил их взглядом, но потом Сабина дёрнула его за локоть и чем-то отвлекла. Гера продолжала ворковать с Чоппером, а тот стоял, опустив манипуляторы и что-то тихонько жужжал в ответ.

Кейнан закрыл дверь и обернулся. Эзра шагнул к нему, положил ладонь ему на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Кейнан ответил, и неожиданно для себя Эзра растерялся и замер, приоткрыв губы, просто позволяя целовать себя, и Кейнан целовал, нежно и осторожно, обняв его и притянув к себе, и Эзра, опомнившись, тоже обнял его второй рукой и прижался сильнее, и почувствовал, как Кейнан улыбнулся, не переставая его целовать.

— Что? — шепнул Эзра, отрываясь.

— Вообще-то я сам собирался это сделать, — ответил Кейнан, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Эзра чуть отстранился и взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Ой не заливай, — сказал он. — На смертном одре бы от тебя поцелуя не дождался.

Вместо ответа Кейнан притянул его обратно и снова поцеловал, и на это уже Эзре нечего было возразить, даже если бы он захотел, а он и не хотел. Ему, конечно, интересно было, с чего вдруг Кейнан решил так пасть, но по большому счёту — плевать, чем он руководствуется, когда он вот так целует, прижимая к себе, а потом отрывается, смотрит Эзре в лицо и кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, так нежно и снова так осторожно, а потом опять целует, ещё нежнее, едва прикасаясь губами, и Эзра просто умирает и от этого взгляда, и от прикосновений, и от того, какое у Кейнана лицо — такое, будто он сам не верит, что держит Эзру в руках. Будто он видит в Эзре что-то, чего не видит больше никто, и не может оторвать взгляд, больше никогда не сможет, будто Эзра — вся его жизнь. И Эзре кажется, что иногда, мельком, он ловил это выражение на его лице, но никогда Кейнан не показывал его так открыто, никогда не позволял Эзре увидеть это так ясно, эту почти беспомощность и беззащитность во взгляде, и за них Эзра любит его ещё сильнее. А Кейнан отрывается от его губ и целует в скулу, в щёку, в шею, надолго прижимаясь губами к коже, и Эзра утыкается лбом ему в плечо, зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, растрёпывая их, и прижимает его голову к себе, и Кейнан горячо и судорожно выдыхает, и Эзра улыбается, чувствуя его напряжение и то, как он реагирует на каждое движение, будто Эзра сделал невесть что, а он просто гладит его по волосам и прижимает его к себе сильнее.

А потом Эзра целует его в шею под ухом и шепчет:

— Кейнан, я с ума схожу от того, какой ты нежный и осторожный, и очень это ценю, но если ты сейчас же меня не трахнешь, я не знаю...

И не успевает договорить, охнув, потому что Кейнан разворачивает его, прижимает к двери и целует жадно и настойчиво, и выдыхает ему в губы севшим голосом:

— Эзра...

— Я, — отвечает Эзра и целует его так же жадно в ответ.

Губы у Эзры действительно на вкус именно такие, как он всегда думал, и волосы пахнут травой и песком, и Кейнан ничего не соображает с того момента, как прижал его к себе и вдохнул запах его кожи. А теперь Эзра выгибается, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и откидывает голову ему на плечо, приоткрывает рот, и сейчас его тонкие, мягкие, уже чуть припухшие губы горят, и даже в полутьме Кейнан видит, какими они стали яркими. Он кладёт ладонь Эзре на щёку и поворачивает его лицо к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать, а Эзра ещё сильнее откидывает голову и подставляется под его поцелуи. Кейнан проводит подушечками пальцев по его шее, чувствуя пульс, а Эзра выдыхает ему в рот и шепчет:

— Сильнее...

Кейнан стонет и Эзра безотчётно улыбается, упиваясь тем, как легко свести его с ума, боже, если бы он знал, если бы Кейнан только дал ему понять раньше, как легко снести ему крышу, как Эзре достаточно сказать одно слово, сделать одно движение, чтобы он потерял голову, тогда уж он бы... Но Эзра не успевает додумать мысль и тоже стонет, когда Кейнан делает то, о чём он просил, и двигается резче, и Эзра вздрагивает, закрывает глаза, шире открывает рот и вцепляется пальцами Кейнану в запястье, чувствуя, как он растягивает и заполняет его собой. А Кейнан, всё ещё осторожный, хочет спросить, всё ли хорошо, но задыхается, когда Эзра сам резко подаётся к нему, насаживаясь на его член до упора. И Кейнан ничего не спрашивает, потому что этому парню явно всё нормально. А ещё потому, что не может ничего, кроме как сбивчиво повторять его имя, сжимать ладонями его бёдра, целовать его в плечи и спину, чувствовать его горячие пальцы на своих запястьях и как он судорожно вцепляется в них сильнее, как поскрёбывает их короткими ногтями, забирая в себя его член целиком, и как дрожит на нём, а потом стонет, выпуская из себя, и одними губами просит ещё. Кейнан обхватывает его одной рукой и прижимает к себе, и трахает так, как он хочет, как они оба хотят, и Эзра сдавленно вскрикивает, и на мгновение Кейнан замирает, прислушиваясь к нему, но только на мгновение, потому что чувствует его жар, и то, как Эзра тут же нетерпеливо двигается. И Кейнан сильнее сжимает ладонью его бедро, а Эзра — его запястье, Кейнан больше не думает об осторожности и не останавливается, двигаясь быстро и сильно, а Эзра уже не закрывает рта, судорожно хватая воздух, и только иногда облизывает губы и прикусывает их, стараясь не кричать громче, а когда не выдерживает — слышит, как Кейнан горячо шепчет ему на ухо, тоже задыхаясь: «тише». И это «тише» будет сниться Эзре до конца жизни, даже если больше никогда этого всего не будет, но чёрта с два не будет, Кейнан, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, и завтра, пожалуйста, продолжи, и потом, и до конца дней. И Кейнан держит его крепко и бережно, и целует коротко и жадно, не в силах оторваться от него больше, чем на секунду, и думает в ответ: да, Эзра, да. Я не отпущу тебя.

Сабина включила какие-то развесёлые новогодние песни, и время от времени из кают-компании доносился её хохот, и Зеб басил что-то, перекрикивая музыку. Чоппер стремительно промчался по коридору в грузовой отсек и обратно, из врождённой вредности проскрежетав на ходу манипулятором по двери каюты. Кейнан, еле дыша, лёг на бок, прижал Эзру к себе и поцеловал в затылок. Эзра обхватил его руки и обнял ими себя крепче.

— Эзра... — прошептал Кейнан.

— Кейнан... — выдохнул Эзра.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кейнан и снова поцеловал его волосы.

Эзра улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я знаю, Кейнан. Давно.

Кейнан тихо рассмеялся, а Эзра повернулся в его руках, обнял за шею и сказал:

— Ты всё-таки подарил мне на Новый год то, чего я больше всего хотел.

Кейнан хмыкнул и потянулся его поцеловать, но Эзра чуть отстранился.

— Это потому, что ты не нашёл шлем, да? — проникновенно спросил он. — И не хотел разрешать кота, да? Признайся Кейнан, ты трахнул меня от безысходности и потому, что не мог совсем оставить без подарка, но кот — это уже слишком?

— Эзра, угомонись, — сквозь смех взмолился Кейнан.

— Нет-нет, я всё понимаю, — в том же духе продолжил Эзра, упиваясь тем, что Кейнан временно бессилен находить остроумные ответы. — И я, знаешь, я согласен, если это единственный путь. Если я должен выбирать между котом, шлемом и сексом с тобой... Просто признай.

— Нет, — упрямился Кейнан.

— Что же тебя сломало? — с наигранным изумлением спросил Эзра.

Кейнан всё-таки притянул его обратно и поцеловал, снова так же нежно и осторожно, и Эзра таял от этой нежности ещё сильнее, чем раньше, вспоминая, каким он может быть, каким он был несколько минут назад, как крепко держал его, и как трахал, забыв обо всём на свете, не сдерживаясь, нетерпеливо и жадно, дав волю своему желанию, и как Эзра, сам забыв обо всём, чувствовал только, что Кейнан делает его своим, и хотел только чувствовать это ещё сильнее. Кейнан бы, конечно, так не сказал — что за собственничество. Но Эзра готов был простить ему слабость лицемерия. Я же знаю, Кейнан, думал он. Я же знаю, что ты чувствовал то же самое. Знаю, как ты дрожал, когда слышал мой голос и то, как я просил тебя, и как прижимал меня так сильно, что у меня сбивалось дыхание. Потому что ты знаешь, что этого я и хочу. А я знаю, что ты никогда не сделаешь того, что мне не понравится. Ты говоришь мне это сейчас, когда целуешь так нежно и держишь так осторожно, и я знаю, и всегда знал. Я верю тебе.

— Я люблю тебя, — шёпотом повторяет Кейнан, и Эзра снова слышит в его голосе эту беспомощность, видит её в его затуманенном взгляде, и тоже нежно гладит его по щеке, и Кейнан закрывает глаза и трётся о его ладонь, а Эзра шепчет в ответ:

— Я люблю тебя, — и ему не нужно больше объяснений. Кому они вообще нужны? Но Кейнан тихо говорит, не открывая глаз:

— Я пытался решать за нас обоих. И боялся своих решений. Но всё меняется, и, может, мне наконец пора перестать делать и то, и другое.

Эзра улыбается и снова целует его, а потом говорит:

— А ещё ты больше не мог, да?

— А я ещё я больше не мог, — покорно соглашается Кейнан, и не представляет, как сможет отпустить Эзру сейчас, как сможет оторваться от его губ, от его кожи, от его волос, от его шёпота, перестать прижимать его к себе и целовать, как сможет хоть на секунду выпустить его из рук теперь, когда наконец он здесь, когда всё, о чём он может думать, это как снова почувствует Эзру так сильно и снова услышит, как он вскрикивает, увидит, как он кусает губы, и почувствует, как он вздрагивает, становясь ещё горячее и сжимая его сильнее, и расслабляется, обессиленный и задыхающийся.

— Надеюсь, мне не придётся ждать следующего Нового года, чтоб тебя опять осенило или ты опять потерял силу воли, — говорит Эзра.

— Нет, — с чувством отвечает Кейнан и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Нееееет.

Эзра торжествующе улыбается и гладит его по растрёпанным волосам.

— Эй, джедаи, — крикнула Сабина из-за двери. — Скоро полночь, Гера зовёт всех.

— Идём, — крикнул в ответ Эзра.

— Наконец-то! — поприветствовала их Гера, когда они спускались с трапа.

Кейнан взглянул на неё и улыбнулся чуть смущённо. Она подмигнула ему и он смутился ещё сильнее.

Все уже собрались на улице, ночь оставалась такой же ясной и свежей, небо было усыпано звёздами и луны висели в небе, заливая прерии призрачным светом.

— Мы с Зебом потом соберём ногу Чоппера обратно, — сообщила Сабина Эзре, когда он подошёл ближе. — Поможешь?

— Конечно, — кивнул Эзра.

— Кейнан, — окликнула Гера, — мне тут пришло странное сообщение для вас с Эзрой от некоего Эда. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Не знаю, — осторожно ответил Кейнан, — это зависит. Смотря что он сказал.

— Сказал, что достанет вам две абсолютно подлинные «Туманности» совершенно бесплатно, если вы обещаете, что… дальше нецензурно и очень эмоционально. В общем, если вы обещаете, что развоплотите эту проклятую Империю к едрёне матрёне как можно скорее, и ещё попляшете на её костях, и в особенности конкретно на костях тех, кто обанкротил подчистую его бизнес и ничего не заплатил за то сомнительное решение, в котором он теперь отчаянно раскаивается, осознавая, насколько неудачно выбрал сторону в этом конфликте.

Эзра с Кейнаном расхохотались.

— Слыхала? — спросил Эзра Сабину и хлопнул её по плечу. — Ты получишь свои краски, потому что вот уж это-то мы точно можем обещать.

— А с Агмы тебе никто не звонил? — с надеждой осведомилась Сабина.

Гера посмотрела на неё осуждающе.

— Нет, дорогая, прости. На Агме ты потрудилась на славу.

Сабина шмыгнула носом, и Эзра снова потрепал её по плечу, теперь утешающе.

— Но, возможно, я знаю, где ещё можно достать приклад для бо-винтовки, — сжалилась Гера. — Я кое-что узнала.

— А ты? — спросил Кейнан, встав рядом с ней и скрестив руки на груди.

— Что — я? — не поняла Гера.

— Ты получила свой подарок?

Гера улыбнулась и легонько пихнула его плечом.

— Сейчас я вам покажу свой подарок. Наш общий.

И кивнула в сторону Призрака. Все посмотрели на него, Гера нажала кнопку на пульте, и Призрак вспыхнул в ночи. Сабина и Зеб охнули, Эзра открыл рот, и даже Кейнан замер, округлив глаза. Всё началось с трапа, крохотные золотые искорки взбежали по нему от самой земли, выскочили на крышу и начали рассыпаться по ней, зажигая её всю, и через несколько секунд она целиком была усыпана мерцающими золотыми звёздами, а между ними начали вспыхивать разноцветные огоньки — зелёные, синие, красные, они проносились по крыше, словно взлетающие в небо корабли, и оставляли за собой затухающий след. А потом часть золотых звёзд снова стала собираться вместе, закручиваясь в спираль, огни засветились ярче, и огненная змейка скользнула на фюзеляж, закрутилась быстрее, меняя цвет, разгораясь оранжевым, и на фюзеляже вспыхнул сабинин феникс, переливаясь и пылая крыльями, и тогда Гера нажала ещё одну кнопку на пульте, и Призрак выпустил в ночное небо россыпь фейерверков.

— С Новым годом! — крикнула Гера, и Зеб с хлопком открыл заготовленную бутылку с игристым вином.

— Гера, это обалдеть! — восхищённо сказал Сабина.

— С Новым годом, — сказал Кейнан, улыбаясь, и обнял Геру. — Ты превзошла саму себя.

Гера обняла его в ответ и довольно улыбнулась.

— Ты, надеюсь, тоже, — сказал она.

Кейнан поперхнулся и рассмеялся, отпуская её, а она посмотрела на него весело и тоже хихикнула.

— Вы знаете, это, пожалуй, лучший Новый год со времён детства, — признал Эзра, подставляя Зебу бокалы.

— Оно что, уже закончилось разве? — с деланным удивлением спросил Зеб.

— А тебе что, справка нужна? — язвительно отпарировал Эзра. — Возьми у Кейнана.

— О боже, — пробормотал себе под нос Кейнан и прикрыл глаза, а Гера кашлянула и расхохоталась, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

«Ты сам этого хотел, Калеб, просто напоминаю», — ласково сказала у Кейнана в голове Депа Биллаба.

Зеб разлил вино, и Эзра раздал всем бокалы. Чоппер крутился на месте, по-прежнему весь обвязанный мишурой, держа в манипуляторе бокал с машинным маслом.

— Чтобы в этом году мы победили наконец Империю, — сказала Гера, подняв бокал, обвела всех взглядом и добавила: — И да пребудет с нами Сила.

Призрак переливался огнями до самого рассвета первого дня нового года, и почти до рассвета они сидели у его трапа, глядя на эти огни и вспоминая то, что было в прошлые годы, и обсуждая то, что будет в этом, и все согласились, что, пожалуй, это лучший Новый год со времён эзриного детства.

А пару недель спустя на борту Призрака появился новый Феникс, нарисованный красками «Туманность Археон», и его перья топорщились и пылали расплавленной медью, и когда Призрак взлетал, чтобы покинуть Лотал, Феникс рвался с его борта, раскинув крылья, и горел ярче, чем молодое солнце нового года.


End file.
